Talk:Karvis the Forsaken
Im going to extend each section of his biography a lot more but thats a basic run-down of it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice article so far, keep up the good work. KuHB1aM 20:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Cheers mate, I knew Gil was around but I just wanted a Khornate so thought, hell, why not --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol right! Who wants a rotting diseased tank/pleasure/pain-crazed weakling/stupid psychic jack in the box anyhow? Well, maybe over half of the different traitor legions, but their all idiots. KuHB1aM 13:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :At least they're able to differentiate between their and they're. Fool World Eaters. Go to a night school. They're open 24/7 in the Eye. XD //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, im impressed a world eater can string together more than 5 different words in a sentence haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Seer, gonna have to get rid of that last one, doesnt fir in with the history of Karvis, not to mention that probably would have been the last thing Savark ever said if he pissed off a Skull Champion of Khorne haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Eh, i delete it from my page too, it sucked to begin with, i am currently brain dead. to busy trying to get a commission from people at deviant art. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ah, for the new site avatar? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup, i was waiting for yours and run4's but i'm an impatient person, but if i get it from this guy i may not like it. Who should be the site Avatar?[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 02:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Im putting together a Chaos Marine, figured were more of a site that prefers the bad guys so thought it would fit, but im guessing most people would prefer a space marine --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm totally for chaos, we are a more badass site than noble. Even the character i am working on now is more badass than noble, and he's a good guy. and a space *Beep* can you guess?[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it'd have to be a Space Wolf, no other chapter can rage as much haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Flesh tearers have the 'RAGE' factor but no where near as much as the badass factor as space wolves. In fact, the space wolves hate the flesh tearers come to think of it. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'''] 08:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Could maybe Karvis have some thoughts on Oraanir and his Dream Invaders? And could i use Karvis as a minor character in Oraanir's history? Regards, TardirProductions 13:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC)